Marionetas
by HeavenlyEve
Summary: Después de innumerables sucesos Kanda logra que Allen regrese a la orden. Pero la relación entre ellos da un vuelco inesperado; Allen parece haberse convertido en su juguete sexual. Todo, mientras siguen recolectando inocencia. Mucho Lemon.
1. Un títere en tus manos

**D. Gray-man, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Esto es sólo para entretenerme un rato.**

**ACTO 1: Un títere en tus manos**

Allen se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación, estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana bañaba su rostro, otorgándole una palidez que lo hacía ver particularmente hermoso.

Allen no se encontraba solo, había otro hombre en la habitación que lo observaba con detenimiento. Se encontraba sentado en un sofá fundido por completo con la oscuridad nocturna que invadía casi por completo la habitación.

Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato, Allen ya estaba acostumbrado a que fuera así, le observaba por momentos que a veces le parecían eternos, pero le dejaba, siempre esperaba a que el otro hablara primero.

\- Desnúdate para mi, Allen - se escuchó la voz suave y masculina romper el silencio

Allen comenzó a desabotonarse lentamente la chaqueta de exorcista que siempre llevaba encima, una vez que terminó la dejó caer al suelo con elegancia, y continuó con los botones de su camisa.

_"No recuerdo bien como fue que llegue a esto, a veces parece que estoy en un extraño sueño; pero nunca logro despertar. Hace tiempo atrás tenía el coraje para enfrentarme a él cada vez que aparecía la oportunidad, incluso pensaba que disfrutábamos insultándonos mutuamente, tal vez como una manera de botar tensiones o simplemente abstraernos del cruel destino por el que vamos transitando. Pero ahora no soy más que un títere en sus manos, una marioneta que está dispuesta a obedecerle ciegamente con tal de lograr satisfacer el más pequeño, o el más terrible, de sus deseos. Ha quebrado mi voluntad y se ha apoderado de mi alma por completo: ¿Cómo lo hizo? Es lo que nunca he logrado responder, pero sé que si él planea hacerme su juguete quisiera que fuera durante toda mi vida"_

Su camisa cayó al suelo, desabrochó su cinturón y el primer botón de su pantalón

\- Detente, acércate a mi - se volvió a escuchar la misma suave y serena voz

Allen obedeció; se acercó al sofá y se arrodillo junto a el. Los negros y profundos ojos de Kanda se clavaron en los delicados ojos de Allen, esa mirada oscura le hacía temblar, Kanda sonrió al comprobar el efecto que tenía en su joven compañero. Acercó su mano al rostro de Allen y le acarició, sus dedos recorrían su tersa piel casi sin ejercer presión y una pequeña corriente eléctrica quedaba ahí donde Kanda tocaba; por su frente, el contornos de sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios... Allen no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando los largos dedos de Kanda recorrieron toda la extensión de sus finos labios; quería atraparlos en su boca, saborearlos, morderlos, pero Kanda fue más rápido y sujetó su barbilla mientras que su otra mano se hundía entre las hebras blancas del cabello de Allen, lo atrajo hacia él al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y lo besó, al principio fue un beso suave que poco a poco se profundizó.

_"Sus besos me vuelven loco, adoro el cálido contacto de nuestros labios mientras abro mi boca para dejarlo explorar, adoro el fuego de su lengua abrazándome y llenándome. Quisiera que me besara más, pero sus besos son casi tan escasos como sus palabras de amor... tal vez exagero, después de todo nunca me ha dedicado una"_

\- ¿En que estás pensando? - preguntó Kanda mirándolo detenidamente  
\- En nada - respondió Allen saliendo de su aturdimiento  
\- Entonces has lo que te pedí  
\- Eh - balbuceó Allen sin saber a que se refería

Kanda lo agarró con fuerza de la barbilla y le dijo:

\- No divagues, no me gusta repetir mis órdenes  
\- Tus órdenes - repitió Allen mirándolo con brillo triste

Kanda lo tomó de los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza, haciendo que Allen quedara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Se acercó a su oído y susurró

\- Gime para mi, Allen

Inmediatamente comenzó a lamer, chupar y morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Allen, luego su cuello, siguiendo por su pecho. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, no porque hubiera sido una orden, como antes dijo el otro chico, sino porque le eran incontrolables; lo que le hacía Kanda con su boca mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda lo volvía loco.

De pronto Kanda se detuvo y apoyó su espalda en el sofá, miraba satisfecho al chico de cabello blanco que respiraba agitado y con los ojos cerrados. Segundos después Allen le dirigió una mirada suplicante, llena de deseo. Kanda sonrió

\- Tócate para mi, Allen

Allen se sonrojo pero se puso de pie, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y se deshizo de él junto con su ropa interior. Bajo la vista y su flequillo blanco cubrió sus ojos, su rostro estaba enrojecido por la vergüenza, aunque también por la excitación, se veía encantador mientras sus manos temblorosas se acercaban a su erecto pene

_"No sé porque me avergüenza tanto que me vea masturbándome, hemos hecho tantas cosas que ya no debería sentirme así. Pero sentir su mirada; esa mirada oscura, profunda, intensa sobre mi mientras me provocó placer me hace sentir pequeño. Es como una placentera humillación"_

Allen se acariciaba los testículos con suavidad, lentamente subió hasta su pene y comenzó a masturbarse; con su dedo índice acariciaba su glande mientras que el resto de su mano hacía rítmicos movimientos que la deslizaban por toda la extensión de su miembro. Allen gemía, poco a poco comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos; un hilo de sangre corrió desde su labio inferior, preso entre sus dientes, faltaba poco para _volar_.

La mano de Kanda detuvo los movimientos de Allen

\- Todavía no - dijo con la voz más profunda y raposa, denotando su estado de excitación

Los dedos de Kanda se movieron por el húmedo glande de Allen quedando impregnados de aquél líquido que contenía los sabores de su compañero. Acercó su mano a la boca de Allen quien sin dudarlo lamió su propio sabor.

Kanda se puso de pie y Allen comenzó a desabotonar su largo abrigo negro, el chico se deshizo de él en cuanto los botones habían sido abiertos. Allen le quitó la ropa y cuando Kanda estuvo completamente desnudo Allen sonrió, sin ninguna duda sabía que ver su cuerpo era una experiencia que le gustaba, era el cuerpo que anhelaba, que ansiaba y le excitaba, el cuerpo que quería poseer con todas sus fuerzas.

_"Pero el poseído soy yo, quisiera que me dejara recorrer libremente su cuerpo, pero sólo puedo hacer lo que él me permite. ¿Por qué? ¿Algún día me atreveré a saltarme estas normas que nos hemos impuesto silenciosamente?"_

Kanda caminó empujando al chico hasta su cama, ahí lo giró quedando Allen de espaldas a él; lo arrojó sobre la cama y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Lo preparaba con sus dedos mientras Allen apretaba las sabanas bajo él

\- Tranquilo pequeño - dijo Kanda como si le hablara a un niño - ya sabes como es esto

_"Es cierto, lo sé, lleva semanas haciéndomelo cada vez que quiere, pero aún así, aún así... siempre me pongo tan nervioso, al principio pensaba que era miedo a sentir dolor pero ahora sé que es miedo a lo que él nunca dirá mientras lo hacemos. Quisiera tanto oírlo decir que me quiere"_

Cuando Kanda decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente acercó su pene a la entrada de Allen y sin ninguna clase de contemplación empujó hasta el fondo. Allen gritó y Kanda se quedó quieto unos instantes; despacio comenzó a hacer movimientos ondulantes que hacían a Allen gemir sin control, después de estar así un tiempo comenzó con su movimiento de entrada y salida: primero muy despacio y con movimientos cortos, luego con más fuerza; aumentaba el ritmo constantemente haciendo que Allen sintiera una vorágine de sensaciones, sin pensarlo acercó su mano a su pene y volvió a masturbarse: ambas sensaciones unidas fueron demasiado para su cuerpo y estallo de placer dejando su mano y su abdomen cubierto de su líquido blanco.

Kanda sujetó la cadera de Allen y embistió con más fuerza, hasta que también explotó dentro de él. Kanda se dejó caer sobre la cama y Allen se giró para mirarlo

_"Estamos tan cerca, si estiro mi mano podría tocarlo, sería tan fácil abrazarlo y acomodarme sobre su pecho. Pero a la vez, y pese a lo que hemos hecho, siento una distancia tan enorme cada vez que terminamos. Es como si después de quedar satisfechos se rompiera cualquier cosa que pudiera habernos unirnos sólo momentos antes"_

Kanda se puso de pie, recogió su ropa, se vistió sin prisa y luego salio de la habitación.


	2. ¿Qué deseas? Pequeño brote de habas

**D. Gray-man, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Esto es sólo para entretenerme un rato.**

**Acto 2: ¿Qué deseas? Pequeño brote de habas**

Allen estaba sentado en el comedor, un grupo de buscadores tenía una plática en la mesa contigua mientras el giraba su tenedor en los tallarines que había pedido, pero no se animaba a probarlos. Lenalee y Lavi se sentaron frente a él y comenzaron a contarle los detalles de su última misión, de pronto Lavi lo miró extrañado y dijo

\- Ey! sólo pediste eso de comer

\- Si - respondió Allen sin darle mucha importancia

\- Y ni siquiera lo has probado - dijo Lenalee mirándolo preocupada - ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enfermo?

\- No, es sólo que no tengo hambre - respondió

Lenalee y Lavi se miraron con inquietud y luego dirigieron la mirada a Allen, algo raro le pasaba a su amigo

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Estúpido brote de habas

Allen giró su cabeza y vio a Kanda de pie mirándolo con exasperación

\- Ka-Kanda - dijo el chico sorprendido - es Allen, y no sé a que te refieres - prosiguió bajando la vista

\- Me refiero a que tienes que comer, más tarde saldremos a una misión y no quiero cargar contigo si terminas desmayándote

\- Pues ya me las arreglaré yo solo - dijo Allen mirándolo con una mueca de disgusto

Kanda se inclinó acercando su rostro al de Allen, el chico de cabello blanco se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca y se alejó un poco, pero Kanda acercó sus labios al oído de Allen y muy despacio le susurró

\- Eso fue una orden

Kanda se alejó de ellos, dejó su bandeja vacía y salió del comedor

\- Estúpido Kanda - murmuró Allen para luego ponerse a comer sus tallarines

Lenalee y Lavi se miraron extrañados_ "¿Que fue eso?"_ Pensaron mientras fruncían el ceño.

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche, Allen y Kanda corrían por las calles de Matera, una pequeña ciudad al sur de Italia. La situación era la siguiente: Varios buscadores habían confirmado la existencia de inocencia en unas ruinas ubicadas al este de la ciudad, pero habían sido atacados por un grupo de akumas, lo último que hicieron antes de morir fue asegurar la inocencia dentro de un campo de energía: debían llegar pronto si no querían que los enemigos se hicieran con esa inocencia.

La verdad es que fue una misión bastante sencilla. Desde que Allen había vuelto a la Orden los noés no habían vuelto a aparecer, Allen pensó en eso: el rescate de Lavi, la muerte de Bookman, Kanda arrastrándolo de regreso a la orden, Link... muchas cosas en poco tiempo _"lo más importante es que sigo siendo Allen" _reflexionó el muchacho mientras suspiraba

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? - preguntó Kanda mientras caminaban hacia el centro de la ciudad

\- Eh... en que llamaré a la Orden para que nos vengan a buscar

\- No regresaremos aún, tenemos una reservación en un hotel

\- ¿Pasaremos la noche aquí? ¿Juntos?

\- Sí

Allen se llenó de ansiedad ante la expectación, nunca había pasado una noche entera con Kanda; él siempre se iba casi inmediatamente después de terminar, en cambio ahora, por fin podría dormir a su lado, y tal vez mientras su compañero dormía podría acariciar su hermoso cabello largo o abrazarlo sin que lo notara para dormirse sintiendo su piel.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pone tan nervioso? - preguntó Kanda clavando sus ojos en los de él

\- Na-nada - respondió tropezando con su propia lengua

\- Tus comportamientos son tan infantiles

Kanda y Allen llegaron a un hotel ubicado en la plaza principal de Matera, fueron guiados por un hombre mayor hasta su cuarto y una vez solos Kanda se dirigió al mini-bar que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Mientras tanto Allen miraba sorprendido a su alrededor, era una habitación muy amplia y parecía costosa

\- Ven aquí - llamó Kanda

Allen se sentó en una de las sillas altas que rodeaban la mesa del bar, puso sus codos sobre la mesa y abrió las palmas de sus manos para dejar caer su cabeza. Kanda lo miró y sonrió, le dijo:

\- Pareces un niño, te vez encantador en esa posición

Allen se sonrojo tanto que iba a cambiar de postura pero Kanda se lo impidió, lo miró un rato mientras acariciaba su cabello blanco. Luego sirvió dos copas de vino tinto y dijo

\- Falta poco para tu cumpleaños, Allen

\- Sí... aunque la verdad no sé que día nací

\- No importa, es la fecha que tu padre escogió

\- Mi padre... Mana - dijo con tristeza

\- No te pongas triste, te traje aquí para celebrar - dijo Kanda levantando su copa.

Allen sonrió, era la primera vez que Kanda tenía un detalle como ese

\- No compré ningún regalo - dijo Kanda - quiero que tú escojas algo

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, dime pequeño brote de habas; ¿Que podría darte?

Allen miró dentro de los profundos ojos negros de Kanda, y pensó: _"El sabe lo que quiero, vio a través de mis deseos y me lo está ofreciendo" _el corazón de Allen se agitó

\- Respóndeme, Allen

\- Yo... yo sólo quiero que me dejes explorar tu cuerpo libremente. Aunque sólo sea esta noche, por favor, suelta las cadenas que me apresan y subordinan mis deseos a tus ordenes

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te deseo, y estoy loco por tocarte a mi antojo

\- ¿Acaso no te gusta como hasta ahora?

\- Sí, me gusta. Me excita cuando me miras en silencio: la expectación de escuchar tu voz y tus deseos me recorre como corriente eléctrica, lo que me haces y como logras que me sienta tuyo me vuelve loco. Realmente quiero seguir obedeciendo y satisfaciendo cada uno de tus deseos, pero mientras más me gusta, más de ti quiero

\- Veremos si me convences - dijo Kanda sonriendo con malicia.


	3. Anhelos

**D. Gray-man, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Esto es sólo para entretenerme un rato.**

**Acto 3: Anhelos**

-¡Convencerte! Pero si dijiste que escogiera mi regalo - dijo Allen haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Kanda sonrió:

\- Pero no te dije que sería fácil obtenerlo - dijo tomando a Allen del brazo y jalando hacia él. Allen casi cayó de la silla, pero Kanda lo sujetó y lo abrazó con fuerza, juntó las manos de Allen en su espalda y las sostuvo con fuerza con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha rompía su camisa para luego acariciar su blanca piel.

Kanda apretaba sus pezones para luego mordisquearlos y lamerlos, Allen gritaba y se revolvía intentando soltar sus manos, pero Kanda tenía más fuerza física que él y no se lo permitía

\- Por favor Kanda, déjame tocarte también

\- No

\- Pero Kanda...

\- Silencio. Será mejor que te quedes callado y te tranquilices. ¿Entendido, pequeño brote de habas?

Allen asintió, se quedó quieto y en silencio. Kanda se puso de pie y lo guío hasta la cama, le sacó el cinturón y lo empujo hacia ella. Allen quedó tendido de espaladas sobre la cama y Kanda se puso a horcajadas sobre él, tomó los brazos de Allen y los cruzó sobre su cabeza, entonces usó el cinturón que antes le había quitado para amarrar sus muñecas al respaldo de la cama, que era una pieza antigua de bronce con pilares de distinto grosor.

Kanda lo miró en silencio por un largo rato, mientras tocaba con suavidad la piel desnuda de su pecho y de su abdomen. Allen sentía a penas las yemas de los dedos de su amante, pero ese roce exquisito lo excitaba y le recorría como corriente eléctrica. Después de un rato Kanda le dijo:

\- Te daré dos regalos. El primero será el placer que te haré sentir está noche mientras estás atado para mi; no te pediré nada, sólo que lo disfrutes. El segundo será tu deseo; podrás hacerme lo que gustes

Allen sonrió, aunque también tembló y tanto por la expectación como por el miedo, es cierto que deseaba a Kanda, pero su única experiencia era haciendo lo que su amante le ordenaba y dudaba de se capacidad para dominar la situación

_"Deja de dudar estúpido Allen, sólo disfrútalo, es la persona que tanto anhelas así que sabrás que hacer" _

Kanda se deshizo de toda la ropa que cubría a Allen y se dedicó por completo a su cuerpo, besaba su cuello, mordía sus hombros, lamía sus pezones, Allen sólo cerraba los ojos y sentía, sentía la excitación, la pasión y el anhelo que Kanda le despertaba y dejaba escapar los suspiros y gemidos que su compañero le provocaba

_"Kanda... Kanda... si supieras cuanto me gustas"_

Kanda comenzó a bajar un poco más y Allen enrojeció cuándo notó que se estaba acercando a su pene. El rubor cubrió su cuerpo haciendo que Kanda sonriera

\- Te ves encantador mi pequeño Allen

Allen gimió más fuerte cuando los labios de Kanda atraparon su miembro, era la primera vez que lo hacía y no podía creer lo bien que se sentía la lengua de su amante haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su glande mientras sus labios presionaban más abajo

_"La boca de Kanda es tan cálida y su lengua tan experta. Creo que ahora mismo podría morir de placer"_

Pero Allen tuvo otra sacudida de placer cuando la lengua de Kanda se dirigió a sus testículos

\- ¡Oh, Kanda! - Gritó sin poder contenerse

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Mucho

\- ¿Quieres más?

\- Sí

\- Dilo

\- Kanda, quiero más, no te detengas, por favor

Kanda sonrió complacido y volvió a recorrer sus testículos y su pene con su lengua y con sus labios, después de unos momentos levantó un poco las piernas de Allen y recorrió con su lengua la piel que había entre el fin de los testículos y el inicio de su ano. Allen se sacudió de placer; gritó y maldijo, no sabía por qué, pero no pudo contener los deseos de decir la primera maldición que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Kanda introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Allen mientras volvía a practicarle sexo oral; presionaba sus labios en el contorno del pene mientras los movía ritmicamente; junto a esto su lengua golpeaba el glande y otro de sus dedos se introducía dentro de Allen quien casi no soportaba la tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo.

Kanda seguía aplicado en su labor mientras Allen lloraba, gemía y gritaba sin control, la tensión iba en aumento y el chico creía que no iba a resistir

\- Kanda por favor ayúdame, necesito aliviarme

Kanda aumento el ritmo en su boca y en sus dedos, segundos después el chico de cabello blanco gritó su nombre para luego relajar su cuerpo jadeante. Estaba exhausto, pero su compañero no lo dejó descansar, luego de quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, se acomodó entre las piernas de Allen, levantó su cadera y entró nuevamente en él, ahora con su pene también ansioso por aliviarse. Allen jadeaba ininteligiblemente mientras Kanda lo embestía con rudeza, pronto, también él hubo alcanzado el orgasmo, se dejó caer al lado de su amante con los ojos cerrados.

Allen miraba el rostro apacible de Kanda, era hermoso, un escalofrió lo invadió al recordar su segundo regalo

_"Nunca podré ser tan bueno como él, tal vez lo decepcione y pierda el interés en mi."_

Este pensamiento lo entristeció. Kanda entonces abrió los ojos y se incorporó, desató a Allen y le dijo

\- Vamos a darnos un baño

\- Claro

Respondió con una sonrisa, realmente le alegraba hacer cosas nuevas con su guapo compañero y esa noche serían varias. Los pensamientos de antes salieron de su cabeza y se sintió feliz.

Primero se dieron una ducha, pero después Kanda juntó agua en la bañera, era grande y cabrían los dos perfectamente. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena Kanda se sentó dentro y llamó a Allen, el chico entró y Kanda lo abrazó, Allen se sentía feliz, Kanda lo tenía abrazado y además tenía su barbilla apoyada en su hombro. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía escuchar su respiración. Allen sólo deseo entonces que esa noche no terminara jamás.

Kanda estaba tan tranquilo que Allen no supo si el japonés se había quedado dormido, de todos modos no le importaba, el cabello largo de Kanda estaba al alcance de sus manos, tomó un mechón y comenzó a enredarlo entre sus dedos mientras sonreía

\- ¿Te gusta? - Escuchó que le susurraban al oído. Allen se detuvo un poco ruborizado, pero Kanda tomó su mano y la besó, luego la guió hasta el cabello que nacía detrás de su oreja. Allen se giró un poco para mirarlo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y enredaba sus finas hebras negras entre sus dedos

\- El resto de la noche será para que disfrutes de tu segundo regalo - le dijo Kanda en un susurro mientras mordisqueaba su oreja

\- Tengo miedo de decepcionarte, lo que me haz hecho ha sido tan bueno que siento que no te llego ni a los talones en este tipo de cosas

\- No seas tonto - dijo Kanda sonriendo - sólo tienes que disfrutarlo

Allen miró los oscuros ojos de Kanda y luego delineo su contorno con la yema de sus dedos, acarició su rostro por primera vez, estaba emocionado y lo hacía lentamente. No dejó espacio en su rostro sin tocar, sólo faltaban sus labios, detuvo sus dedos sobre ellos y después de unos momentos los besó. Kanda ya lo había besado antes, pero siempre fue él quien llevó el ritmo de los besos, Allen sólo respondía a sus movimientos. Ahora era diferente, Allen posó sus labios en los de Kanda y depositó una serie de cortos y suaves besos en ellos, luego presionó más y buscó que su compañero abriera sus labios, mordisqueó el labio inferior y luego introdujo su lengua por el espacio que había abierto Kanda. Lo besaba con dulzura e inexperiencia. Kanda sólo se dedicó a disfrutar del beso de Allen mientras acariciaba su suave cabello blanco

_"Su inexperiencia le da un aire de inocencia que lo hace encantador, por eso lo quiero sólo para mi. Quiero sus besos dulces, sus caricias temerosas, su entrega sin límites. Lo quiero todo de él, le deseo como nunca antes deseé"_

Allen comenzó a besar el cuello de Kanda mientras recorría su pecho con las manos, estaba fascinado con la textura de la piel de Kanda, tan firme y tan suave. Allen exploró el cuerpo de su amante con calma, pero con ansias; no hubo un lugar de él que no fuera tocado o besado por él

\- El agua se enfría - dijo Kanda - sigamos en la cama

\- Sí

Los chicos salieron, Allen fue el primero y se dirigió ansioso hasta la cama. Kanda llegó luego con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y otra en sus manos

\- Debes secarte un poco - dijo frotando la toalla en la cabeza de Allen, él rió

\- Estoy feliz Kanda - dijo Allen - yo... yo estoy enamorado de ti - las palabras salieron con facilidad de sus labios, con prisa, sin pensarlas para poder detenerlas. Allen se ruborizó y llevo sus manos a su boca, como queriendo tapar la salida de otras posibles palabras.

Allen miró avergonzado a Kanda quien lo miraba con sorpresa. Entonces le dijo

\- Perdóname si te he incomodado, olvida lo que dije por favor. Olvídalo, olvídalo, pero no te alejes de mi, por favor

Allen apoyo su frente en el pecho de Kanda, temblaba y sollozaba

_"Soy un idiota, Kanda nunca podría amarme, esto no se trata de amor. Él sólo me usa para satisfacer sus deseos y yo acepto prestarme al juego... porque a pesar de todo, no quiero que su juego acabe"_

Kanda puso sus manos en los brazos de Allen y lo separó un poco de su cuerpo. Allen lo miró con sus hermosos ojos empañados por las lágrimas que no quería derramar

\- Para estas cosas eres todavía muy niño

\- Perdón

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, además, te ves irresistiblemente hermoso y encantador con esa mirada infantil llena de lágrimas y ese rubor que cubre tu piel

Kanda besó a Allen mientras lo levantaba en sus brazos, Allen envolvió las caderas de Kanda con sus piernas mientras le enterraba sus uñas en la espalda. Kanda apartó sus labios de él y le dijo

\- ¿Que imágenes se te vienen a la cabeza en estos momentos?

\- ¿Imágenes?

\- Si, a mi se me vienen varias. Por ejemplo, imagino que te aprisiono contra la pared para después entrar salvajemente dentro de ti mientras te hago gemir con fuerza. O que te llevo a la cama y me tiendo en ella mientras llevas tu boca hasta mi pene. ¿Qué imaginas? ¿Qué deseas?

\- ¿Pueden ser ambas cosas?

\- Sí, pero también quiero que me digas lo que imaginas tú

\- Yo... - Allen cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar mientras Kanda seguía besando su cuello - yo imagino que estás sobre la cama y que me acomodo entre tus piernas para masajear tu espalda. Imagino que aspiro el olor de tu cabello, que beso tu cuello, que acaricio tu espalda y que.. y que... - Allen cubrió su boca, su rubor había aumentado considerablemente y su rostro había adquirido el color de la rosa más roja

\- ¿Y qué? - preguntó Kanda mojándole los labios con su lengua

\- Me avergüenza decírtelo

\- Quiero oírlo

\- Kanda

\- Dilo

Allen abrazó a Kanda, tal vez en un intentó de no ver su rostro y a la vez ocultarse de su mirada cuando decía

\- Y que me dejas estar dentro de ti

Allen se aferró más fuerte al cuello de Kanda. El japonés caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, acariciaba la espalda de Allen, estuvo un rato en silencio y luego dijo

\- Mi pequeño brote de habas quiere poseerme por completo

\- Sí, pero es porque te deseo mucho

\- Entonces, por esta noche, obtendrás lo que tanto anhelas.


	4. Esperanzas

**D. Gray-man, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Esto es sólo para entretenerme un rato.**

**Acto 4: Esperanzas.**

Kanda dormía apaciblemente mientras era observado por Allen, quien a diferencia de su compañero, no podía conciliar el sueño recordando lo que había sucedido hacía sólo unas pocas horas atrás. Tenía miedo que hubiese sido un sueño y que si dormía, al despertar, nada de lo que había pasado fuera realidad. Había sido una noche tan especial; recordó a Kanda tendido en la cama mientras él lo tocaba y besaba, recordó tener entre sus dedos el suave cabello de su compañero y recordó el pene erecto del japonés siendo atrapado por sus labios. Su rubor iba en aumento mientras las imágenes aparecían en su cabeza, tembló con el último recuerdo que apareció:

_"Pude estar dentro del cuerpo de Kanda, y aunque dijo que sólo sería por esta noche, será el regalo que siempre le pediré... ¿Siempre? Estoy pensando tonterías, nada asegura que para mi próximo cumpleaños Kanda siga deseando hacer estas cosas conmigo"_

Allen se entristeció

\- ¿En qué estás pensando, niño bobo? - dijo Kanda mirándolo y sentándose en la cama - deberías estar durmiendo, pronto amanecerá y debemos volver a la Orden

\- No pensaba en nada particular - mintió Allen - es sólo que no tengo sueño

\- No trates de mentirme brote de habas - respondió Kanda - aunque esté oscuro pude ver perfectamente bien la expresión de tu rostro cuando desperté

\- Es que... yo... bueno

\- Ya suéltalo de una vez, Allen - dijo exasperándose Kanda

\- Sólo pensaba hasta cuando seguiríamos con esto

\- ¿Por qué piensas en esas tonterías?

\- No son tonterías, Kanda - dijo Allen haciendo un puchero - acaso no te das cuenta de que quisiera...

\- ¿Quisieras?

\- Olvídalo

\- ¡No! Demonios Allen, habla claro

\- ¡Tengo miedo! - gritó Allen - miedo del día en que te canses de mí y te busques un juguete nuevo

Kanda tumbó a Allen en la cama con cierta violencia y se subió sobre él mirándolo con enojo

\- ¿Quién demonios te piensas que soy, maldito brote de habas? - dijo dando un puñetazo en la cama cerca del rostro de Allen

\- ¿Por qué te has enfadado, Kanda? - preguntó Allen con voz temblorosa

\- ¡Porque eres un imbécil! ¿Acaso crees que mi hobby es cazar jovencitos?

\- No, pero...

\- ¡Cállate, idiota!

Kanda se acomodo entre las piernas de Allen y levanto sus caderas, dirigió su pene a la entrada de Allen y cuando estaba a punto de entrar Allen se puso a llorar y le dijo:

\- Detente por favor, así no, no soportaría pensar que lo haces para castigarme

Kanda miró el rostro de Allen, sus ojos estaban rojos y lo miraba suplicante a través de las lágrimas que aún no derramaba. Kanda se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse

\- ¿Qué haces, Kanda? - preguntó Allen angustiado

\- Iré a dar una vuelta, después vuelvo por ti, duerme

\- No te vayas, por favor

\- No estoy de humor para soportarte en estos momentos

Allen se levanto y se acercó a Kanda

\- Perdóname - dijo apoyando su frente en el pecho aún desnudo de Kanda - sé que soy un tonto, pero me angustia no saber que significado han tenido para ti nuestros encuentros

\- Estúpido brote de habas

\- Esta noche ha sido muy especial y no quiero que termine mal, por favor Kanda, quiero dormir contigo y despertar a tu lado

\- ¿Por qué crees que ha sido especial, tonto? - dijo Kanda alejando a Allen de su cuerpo y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos

_"¿Por que ha sido especial? Porque él la ha hecho especial, la ha hecho especial para mi, él... ¿Acaso?... ¿Eso significa que yo también soy especial?... ¿Para él?"_

Kanda vio en la expresión de Allen que había comprendido

\- ¿Acaso no volví a la Orden para ir tras de ti? - dijo Kanda

\- ¡Kanda!

\- Tiedoll me propuso para ser General

\- Por eso volviste cuando estábamos con Johnny

\- Sí, hablé con los grandes generales. Después de año nuevo darán su veredicto

\- ¿Los convenciste de que me permitieran volver?

\- Me dieron algunas misiones

\- Rescatar a Lavi

\- Esa fue la primera. Aunque no es Lavi lo que le interesa a la Orden sino la información que pudiera haber obtenido estando en cautiverio. Bookman me ayudó a matar a otro Noé, aunque murió en ese momento

\- Aunque Lavi lo oculta, sé que está muy triste por eso

\- Con Lavi de regreso supimos que nos estaban espiando a través de Chaoji sin que él se diera cuenta

\- Sí, recuerdo que me lo contaron, pero eso terminó bien. Yo quiero saber que hiciste para que me aceptaran otra vez como exorcista

\- Me pidieron que te matara

-¿Qué?

\- Los convencí de que me dieran tiempo

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Acepté matar al Decimocuarto, pero no a Allen. Pudiste volver a la Orden porque prometí estar siempre contigo, para vigilar el despertar del Decimocuarto, yo, juré que si él despierta lo mataré. Hasta entonces, mientras sigas siendo Allen, eres aceptado en la Orden

\- Entonces tú... eres quien va a matarme

\- No permitas que eso ocurra Allen, no permitas que el Decimocuarto se apodere de tu cuerpo. ¡Lucha! Eres fuerte y yo estaré a tu lado

\- Kanda

Kanda abrazó a Allen y le dijo:

\- Estúpido brote de habas ¿Qué otra cosa tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de que eres especial para mí?

Kanda besó a Allen, era un beso más dulce que los que le acostumbraba dar. Allen respondía al beso con alegría mientras que más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad

\- Dime Allen - dijo Kanda susurrando en su oído - ¿Ahora sí? Te prometo que nunca lo haré para castigarte o por frustración

\- Sí Kanda, soy tuyo, puedes hacerme lo que gustes

Kanda siguió abrazándolo y besándolo mientras lo guiaba a la cama, una vez junto a ella se sacó los pantalones que acaba de ponerse y tumbó a Allen sobre la cama, se puso sobre él y siguió besando sus labios y su cuello mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y sus caderas se rozaban. Allen empezó a gemir bajo el cuerpo de Kanda, quien poco a poco comenzó a rozar la entrada de su ano con el su pene húmedo. Luego de unos instantes entró en Allen despacio, el joven de cabello blanco se retorció bajo el cuerpo de su compañero, quien lo hizo suyo lenta y placenteramente, sin dejar de abrazarlo, mientras oía los gemidos y suspiros de su joven amante.

\- Kanda... te quiero - dijo Allen justo antes de que ambos chicos fueran arrebatados por un orgasmo más suave, pero más extenso, que los anteriores.

\- Ahora duerme, pequeño brote de habas - dijo Kanda abrazándolo y cerrando sus ojos para dormirse junto a él

...

Al día siguiente fueron recibidos por Komui

\- Estaba preocupado por ustedes - les dijo

\- No pudimos comunicarnos con la Orden porque el golem fue dañado, así que tuvimos que volver por nuestra cuenta, pero no pudimos hasta hoy por la mañana - dijo Kanda entregándole el golem a Komui

\- ¿Dañado? Más bien parece haber sido cortado en dos por una espada - dijo examinándolo

Allen rió nervioso, pero entonces Kanda dijo:

\- Estoy cansado, iré a dormir un rato

\- Yo también - dijo Allen siguiendo a su compañero. Dejando a un confundido Komui con un golem roto y la inocencia recién entregada

\- Bueno, lo que importa es que la trajeron - dijo Kumui restándole importancia mientras observaba la inocencia

...

Allen se despertó hambriento, fue a tomar una ducha rápida y se dirigió a la cafetería. Después de pedir algunos "pocos" platos se fue a sentar a una mesa en la que divisó a Lavi, Lenalee y Chaoji, se sentó junto al chico y saludó

\- Se ve que hoy estás mejor que ayer - dijo Lavi apuntando el gran número de platos que traía su compañero. Allen asintió riendo.

Chaoji entonces se puso de pie

\- ¿Por qué te vas? - preguntó Lenalee - recién empezabas a comer

\- Se me quitó el apetito - respondió Chaoji - no me gusta comer junto a traidores - dijo mirando a Allen. Caminó unos pocos pasos cuando Allen lo tomó del brazo, le dijo

\- Chaoji, si hice algo que te molestara te pido disculpas, pero estamos del mismo lado y quisiera que nos lleváramos bien.

Chaoji le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda y luego lo tomo fuertemente de la camisa.

\- ¡Chaoji, suéltalo! - gritaron Lavi y Lenalee poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Ya estás contento? ¿Podemos conversar ahora? - preguntó Allen

\- No me interesa conversar contigo, lo quiero es darte una paliza - respondió Chaoji apretando más el agarre hacia Allen. No obstante, en ese momento sintió el filo de una espada muy cerca de su cuello

\- Aleja tus manos del brote de habas - dijo Kanda.

Lave, Lenalee y todos quienes observaban se pusieron muy nerviosos al ver la mirada asesina que Kanda le dirigía a Chaoji. Chaoji también sintió miedo así que soltó a Allen. Allen se acercó a Kanda y le dijo:

\- Ya basta Kanda, no lo asustes más

Kanda ignoró a Allen y se acercó más al otro chico, entonces le dijo:

\- La próxima vez te rebano el cuello

Enfundó su espada y se fue, Allen lo siguió.

\- Lo que hiciste estuvo mal - reprendió Lenalee a Chaoji

\- Allen es nuestro amigo - dijo Lavi frunciendo el ceño

Ambos chicos corrieron tras Allen y Kanda dejando solo a Chaoji, quien no sabía si era mayor su rabia o su temor.

**He recibido mis primeros comentarios y eso me tiene contenta. Me hace desear continuar esta historia, que como ven tiene mucho Lemon, pero ya he dejado algunas pistas de la historia más allá de la relación amorosa entre Kanda y Allen. Gracias por leer.**


	5. Nace un nuevo General

**D. Gray-man, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Esto es sólo para entretenerme un rato.**

**Acto 5: Nace un nuevo General.**

_Todos los exorcistas y el personal científico se encontraban reunidos, Allen estaba junto al desagradable inspector Lvellie mientras él hablaba al resto de la Orden_

_\- Tenemos pruebas suficientes para pensar que Allen Walker es la reencarnación del Decimocuarto Noé, conocido como el músico. Esa es la razón por la cual puede controlar el arca_

_Los murmullos se expandieron por el salón _

_\- Walker ya no puede ser considerado como un exorcista, pero lo conservaremos mientras nos sea útil para el uso e investigación del arca_

_Los cuervos, hombres que siempre acompañaba al enviado del vaticano, rodearon a Allen Walker y pusieron nuevamente sus extraños trozos de papel al rededor del brazo izquierdo del chico británico, todo para que no pudiera usar su inocencia_

_\- Walker estará recluido y en aislamiento, sólo el inspector Link podrá tener contacto con él_

_Allen bajó la cabeza después de ver la mirada de sus compañeros; asombro e incredulidad en la mayoría de ellos, tristeza en la de sus amigos más cercanos. Lenalee, quién temblaba por el sólo hecho de estar cerca del inspector Lvellie, se puso a llorar en el hombro de Lavi, el pelirrojo apretaba sus puños con enfado ante la mirada reprobatoria de Bookman. Miranda miraba nerviosa de un lado a otro y Krory derramaba un par de lágrimas por su joven amigo._

_\- Si eso llega a suceder - dijo Allen - por favor mátenme, si en verdad el Decimocuarto se encuentra dentro de mí y despierta, en ese momento, por favor mátenme. Pero eso no sucederá - miró Allen nuevamente al frente con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas - porque yo no dejaré que el Decimocuarto ataque la Orden_

_El inspector Lvellie dio la orden y los cuervos salieron del lugar llevándose a Allen, quien lucía tranquilo pero que en realidad no lo estaba "Mana, no entiendo lo que pasa... ¿Acaso me adoptaste porque sabías quien estaba dentro de mí? ¿No era a Allen a quien te referías cuando decías que me amabas?" pensaba el chico mientras era conducido a su celda "Ahora me tratan como a un traidor, y yo... yo sólo quiero seguir siendo exorcista, vivo para rescatar las almas encerradas en los Akumas... no soy un Noé, no, no... yo soy un exorcista, lo soy" se repetía entre lágrimas "¡No soy un traidor!"_

\- ¡No soy un traidor!

\- Moyashi, despierta - decía Kanda mientras movía a su compañero

Allen abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, enfocó su mirada en Kanda y lo abrazó, le dijo:

\- Volví a soñar con ese momento, cuando me acusaron de ser un traidor

\- Eso ya pasó estúpido Moyashi

\- Pero aún hay quienes piensan que lo soy

\- Nadie que te conozca realmente lo cree

\- Pero Chaoji si me conoce, estuvimos juntos dentro del arca, le salvé la vida más de una vez... y aún así me trata como si fuera su enemigo

\- Sólo está utilizando lo del Decimocuarto como una excusa porque está enfadado por lo que pasó dentro del arca, pero no te preocupes por él, sólo es un imbécil llorica que no sirve para nada

\- ¡Kanda!

\- Me exasperas Moyashi, siempre tan correcto incluso con quienes te tratan mal

\- No contigo, BaKanda

\- Imbécil

\- Cretino

\- ¡Vaya! Ahora hasta en privado me insultas... creo que tendré que tomar medidas, estúpido Brote de Habas

\- Me gusta más en japonés

\- Moyashi

\- Aunque sería preferible que usaras mi nombre ¿sabes?

\- Nadie, excepto tú, me escuchará llamarte Allen

\- Pues ya esparcí el rumor de que tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño como para recordar algo tan simple como mi nombre, estúpido Kanda

\- Creo que tendré que castigarte por eso Moyashi

\- Ja! Cometiste un error al permitirme tomar el control una vez, ahora no te daré el gusto de dominarme tan fácilmente de nuevo BaKanda

\- ¿Seguro? Porque anoche me pareciste bastante sumiso idiota. ¿O no recuerdas todo lo que te hice?

\- Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas

\- Pues yo creo que te gustan mucho esas "cosas vergonzosas" después de todos gritabas más que...

\- ¡Callate, Kanda! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?

\- Por qué finges escandalizarte, si sé que así te gusto

Kanda se acercó a Allen y lo besó mientras lo empujaba con su mano, lo tumbó en la cama y se subió sobre él

\- Estúpido Kanda

Decía Allen mientras Kanda lo besaba y acariciaba sin que pudiera oponerse, porque era cierto, disfrutaba de todas esas "cosas vergonzosas" que hacía con su molesto y grosero compañero japonés.

...

Unas horas más tarde, Allen y Kanda ya estaban listos para iniciar el día, Allen estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para ir a desayunar cuándo alguien tocó, miró a Kanda con algo de inquietud, después de todo nadie debía saber de su relación y encontrar al japonés en el cuarto del británico sería bastante extraño. Sin abrir dijo:

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Allen, soy Johnny, Komui necesita hablar contigo, está con el inspector Lvellie

\- Todavía no termino de vestirme, pero diles que en unos minutos estoy con ellos, por favor

\- ¡Claro!... ah... ¿sabes dónde está Kanda?

\- ¿Kanda? ¿Por qué tendría que saber yo dónde está ese imbécil?

\- Es que como últimamente parece que se están llevando mejor

\- Ja! sería imposible que me llevara bien con ese grosero, insensible y antisocial... pero ahora que lo dices, creo que debe estar entrenando, como pelear es para lo único que sirve

\- Iré al salón de entrenamientos entonces, Komui también quiere hablar con él

\- En ese caso no te preocupes Johnny, yo pasaré a avisarle cuando vaya con Komui

\- Gracias Allen, siempre tan servicial

\- No es nada

En cuanto Allen escucho los pasos de Johnny alejándose dijo:

\- Ver a ese enviado del vaticano es lo último que quisiera hacer, sobre todo después de la pesadilla de anoche

\- Mientras antes vayamos, antes nos libramos de él - dijo Kanda con un gesto de irritación, pero luego dirigió una mirada maliciosa a Allen y le dijo - Quien diría que sabes perfectamente que no sólo pelear es algo que se me da bien

\- Kanda, no me mires así... tenemos que apresurarnos

\- Pero después te recordaré cuan bien hago otras cosas Moyashi

\- Tonto

...

Komui estaba en su despacho tomando café mientras Lvellie, esperaba mirando a través de la ventana

\- Me alegra que haya decidido permitirle a Allen Walker regresar, es uno de nuestros mejores exorcista, tanto él como Yu Kanda lograron sobrepasar el límite crítico de sincronización con la inocencia... eso quiere decir que ambos podrían considerarse generales

\- Jamás permitiré que ese niñato sea convertido en General de la Orden, aún no puedo creer que la inocencia haya decidido sincronizarse con eso, un asqueroso Noé

\- Si la inocencia sincroniza con él es porque esa es la voluntad de Dios... pensé que ya lo había comprendido inspector Lvellie, después de todo, le permitió regresar

\- Esa fue una orden directa de los Comandantes, si por mi fuera seguiría estando catalogado como un Noé fugitivo

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Kumui sonrió

\- Ya están aquí - dijo mientras Kanda y Allen entraban al despacho - tomen asiento por favor, el inspector Lvellie tiene noticias para ustedes

\- El general Tiedoll habló con los Comandantes para recomendar a Yu Kanda como nuevo General de la Orden - comenzó diciendo Lvellie - no es algo con lo que yo esté de acuerdo - prosiguió - ya que ha sido probada la indisciplina del exorcista; tanto en el hecho de haber escapado con Alma Karma con la ayuda de Walker, como en el de haber ayudado a ese ridículo científico a huir para encontrarse con Walker cuando era catalogado como fugitivo. No obstante, los Comandantes, tomando en consideración todos los años de servicio y la perfección de su trabajo en cada misión encomendada, así como su sincronización con la inocencia que ha superado el punto crítico, han decidido otorgarle el grado de General de la Orden Oscura. Felicidades General Kanda.

\- Se demoraron menos tiempo del presupuestado en decidirse - dijo Kanda con una sonrisa cínica

\- Supongo que es porque logró asesinar a un segundó Noe en el rescate del exorcista Lavi, aunque el Bookman no haya logrado sobrevivir fue un trabajo meritorio. Además - dijo mirando a Allen - se ofreció a matar a un tercer Noé

\- Yo no soy un Noé - dijo Allen en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible - soy un exorcista

\- Por el momento Walker - dijo sonriendo Lvellie, luego miró a Kanda y dijo - el, por ahora, exorcista Walker estará bajo su responsabilidad General Kanda, Walker será usado para que podamos utilizar el arca, después de todo no podemos desperdiciar un arma como esa, pero en caso de que el Decimocuarto decida despertar por completo será su responsabilidad eliminarlo. Los comandantes confían en que podrá hacerlo Kanda Yu, después de todo es el único exorcista que ha logrado acabar con la vida de un Noé... dos Noés para ser exactos. Aunque claro, no hay que restarle méritos a otros compañeros, el exorcista Krory dejó muy malherido a otro Noé, y el mismo Walker estuvo a punto de matar al Noé que se hace llamar Tyki Mikk... aunque sea sospechoso que lo que finalmente consiguiera fuera despertar por completo la consciencia de ese Noé y lo volviera más poderoso aún - dijo Lvellie con una sonrisa

Allen tembló de irá al escuchar las palabras del inspector Lvellie, pero entendía perfectamente lo delicado de su situación, estaba consciente que el interés de la Orden por el arca era la principal razón por la que le permitían vestir su uniforme de exorcista nuevamente, pero no debía tentar su suerte, por mucho que quisiera golpear a ese inspector que le hacía la vida tan desagradable.

\- Bueno, si eso era todo creo que podemos retirarnos - dijo Kanda

\- Claro, pero nos volveremos a ver exorcistas, muy pronto - sonrió Lvellie

Kanda y Allen salieron del despacho de Komui

...

Kanda se encontraba meditando en el salón de entrenamientos, pero no estaba solo, lo cual era extraño ya que las personas acostumbraban huir de su presencia. Era realmente atemorizante incluso para muchos de sus compañeros exorcistas, pero había una joven que siempre se sintió segura a su lado. Lenalee estaba sentada cerca de Kanda, fingía meditar también, pero se notaba inquieta, movía sus dedos, a veces abría uno de sus ojos y miraba insistentemente a Kanda. De pronto él la miró y dijo:

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lenalee?

\- ¿Yo? Nada... sólo vine a meditar

\- Eso no es algo que tú acostumbres hacer

\- Nunca es tarde para empezar

\- No soy idiota, ya sé que es porque está ese desgraciado de Lvellie

\- ¿Eh?

\- Desde que eras una niña corres a mi lado cada vez que ese sujeto se aparece por la Orden

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta? Nunca pensé que te fijarías en eso, no pareces muy preocupado por el resto de la gente

\- Es inevitable que me de cuenta, llevas años haciéndolo

\- Ese sujeto es el responsable de todos los horribles experimentos a los que nos sometieron cuando niños, además de los otros más terribles que vi con otras personas; lo aborrezco, pero soy una cobarde y por eso corro a tu lado... siempre pensé que nadie sería capaz de meterse contigo, por eso siempre que tengo miedo me refugio a tu lado

\- No eres una cobarde Lenalee, eres una mujer muy fuerte, en estos momentos una de las mejores exorcistas de la Orden

\- ¿En serio lo crees?

\- Sí, pero ya cállate que quiero meditar y me distraes

\- Esta bien, intentaré hacerlo también

...

\- ¡Moyashi-chan! - gritó Lavi al ver a Allen acercarse a la cafetería

\- ¡No me llames así Lavi! Maldito apodo que me puso ese estúpido Kanda

\- Llámalo Yu y lo harás enfadar también - dijo Lavi riendo

\- No sé como te has salvado tantas veces de que te rebane el cuello cada vez que lo llamas así

\- En el fondo me quiere

\- Yo creo que sólo has tenido suerte, pero eres un suicida

\- Vamos Moyashi-chan, si de los dos quien más lo altera eres tú.. varias veces he pensado que terminarán matándose... aunque la última vez hasta te defendió de Chaoji... estaba tan molesto que no me di cuenta, pero... eso si que fue extraño ¿no crees?

\- Yo... este

\- Ese estúpido Moyashi no necesita que nadie lo defienda - dijo Kanda quien se acercaba caminando con Lenalee - sólo aproveche para darle un susto a ese molesto llorica que se hizo alumno de mi maestro... para que no piense que le tendré consideración sólo por ser discípulo de Tiedoll

\- Bueno es verdad - dijo Lavi - el Moyashi-chan puede defenderse por si mismo, no necesita de nadie, menos de Yu-chan

\- No me llames así conejo idiota - dijo Kanda poniendo su espada, mugen, en el cuello de Lavi

\- Dejen de comportarse como unos niños - dijo Lenalee separando a sus compañeros

\- Mejor vamos a comer, muero de hambre - dijo Allen entrando a la cafetería, seguido por sus amigos, esos que lo aceptaban y le querían a pesar de lo que los altos mandos opinaran de él.

**Estoy contenta porque creo (y espero que así sea) que este capítulo me ha quedado mejor que los anteriores. Espero que les guste y me dejen algún comentario, estoy muy agradecida de los que me han dejado; espero no defraudarlas Yagami Batusay, Sumireko, Pajarito Azul, Nikona y Satii.**


	6. Cena de Navidad y un Feliz Cumpleaños

**D. Gray-man, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Esto es sólo para entretenerme un rato.**

**ACTO 6 : Cena de Navidad y un Feliz Cumpleaños**

\- Después de la cena de navidad me han invitado a una celebración por mi cumpleaños - dijo Allen mientras se vestía - ya sabes; Lenalee, Lavi, Krory... los más cercanos - miró a Kanda, quien estaba recostado sobre la cama - me gustaría que vinieras también

\- Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas Moyashi, además, ya tuvimos una celebración privada ¿O quieres que te la recuerde? - dijo Kanda poniendo se pie y arrinconando al Moyashi contra la pared

\- ¡Kanda! - protesto Allen cuando sintió la mano de Kanda colarse por debajo de su camina - pero si acabamos de hacerlo

\- ¿Te quejas, Moyashi?

\- No, no es eso - dijo para luego dejar escapar un gemido. La mano de Kanda se encontraba en su etrepierna - pero la cena pronto comenzará y tenemos que bajar

\- Sabes que odio esas cosas - dijo Kanda separándose de él

\- Pero debes asistir, te presentaran como el nuevo General de la Orden

\- ¡Cómo si me importara! Lo que quiero es follarte toda la noche

\- ¡Kanda! No lo digas así, grosero - dijo Allen sonrojándose

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo digas? Es así estúpido Moyashi, te amarraría a la cama y te lo metería hasta quedar exhausto, descansaría un poco y te lo volvería a meter

\- Estúpido insensible, imbécil, no sé como demonios puedo estar tan... - Allen se quedó callado repentinamente, estaba ruborizado, se quedó mirando el suelo mientras luchaba porque las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos... por qué demonios era tan llorón, lo aborrecía

\- ¿Tan qué? - dijo Kanda acercándose más a él, tomó la barbilla de Allen y lo obligó a mirarlo. Allen lo miraba con enfado pese a que apenas lograba contener el llanto

\- ¿Tan enamorado, Moyashi? - preguntó Kanda con una media sonrisa - ¿Preferirías que dijera que lo que deseo es hacerte el amor?

\- No te burles de mi, BaKanda imbécil - dijo Allen con tono molesto, pero ya sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaran

\- Realmente eres un tonto - dijo Kanda secando con suavidad las lágrimas del albino - sabes que no soy un tipo romántico sino todo lo contrario. Si quieres estar conmigo tienes que aceptarlo

\- Lo sé, sé que eres un maldito bastardo mal hablado... pero qué tiene de malo querer que seas un poco más gentil, no es tanto lo que pido ¿O, si?

\- ¿Y por qué mejor no dejas tú de ser tan llorón, estúpido Moyashi? - dijo Kanda tomandolo bruscamente de los hombros para luego arrojarlo contra la pared y aprisionarlo con su cuerpo

\- ¡Kanda! Eso me dolió imbécil

Kanda comenzó a besarlo lujuriosamente, tanto que Allen sentía que su boca se quemaba y que su lengua se derretía sin lograr seguirle el ritmo a la del japonés que se movía con maestría

\- Te voy a coger, estúpido Moyashi

\- Para Kanda, debemos bajar pronto... además, además... Kanda... prometiste que no lo harías para castigarme

Kanda se detuvo y miró fijamente a Allen, luego desabotonó su camisa y comenzó a acariciar sus pezones, Allen suspiró y ahogo un par de gemidos mientras podía sentir la creciente excitación de Kanda contra su entrepierna

\- ¿Esto te parece un castigo, Moyashi?

\- Pero estás enfadado

\- Claro que lo estoy, siempre estoy enfadado contigo porque eres un idiota. Pero... esta es la única manera que conozco de demostrarte que tú también eres importante para mi

\- Kanda

\- Cállate, Moyashi - dijo mirándolo a los ojos - sólo deja de resistirte y no digas nada

Allen asintió y dejó que Kanda lo tomara por segunda vez en esa tarde. A veces no entendía cómo su compañero japonés lograba tener tanta energía cuando él quedaba totalmente exhausto después de terminar.

Las preocupaciones de Allen parecieron salir de su cabeza en cuanto se entregó completamente a las manos de Kanda, sin duda el placer que estas le daban le hacían perder la cabeza y evitaban que pudiera hilar si quiera una idea coherente; sólo se ponía a gemir sin control y a decir palabras sueltas y frases sin sentido.

Allen ya estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y las manos aferradas a la sábana, desnudo y totalmente expuesto. Kanda lo había preparado ya para la penetración y su pene se encontraba en su abertura, Allen gimió más alto de lo que hubiera deseado en cuanto sintió en su piel la humedad en la cabeza de la excitación de Kanda, se preparó para lo siguiente... no obstante, no hubo más

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kanda? - preguntó algo sorprendido Allen, pero sin atreverse a cambiar de posición

\- ¿Lo deseas, Moyashi?

\- Sí, lo deseo

\- Pues no lo haré, a menos de que me lo pidas con esas palabras que tanto te avergüenzan

\- ¡Qué!

\- Vamos Moyashi, grita que te lo meta, suplica porque te folle

\- Eres un maldito bastardo

\- Lo sé

Dijo Kanda poniendo su mano en el pene de Allen

\- Estás tan duro Moyashi, y tan humedo

Kanda lamió sus dedos sintiendo el sabor de la humedad de Allen

\- Vamos Moyashi, dilo y te liberaré de toda esa excitación que tienes

Dijo Kanda acercando su pene a la abertura de Allen mientras acariciaba su espalda. "Maldición" pensaba Allen "Por qué quiere avergonzarme de esta manera" apretaba los labios, pero la excitación ya se le hacía molesta y deseaba ser liberado de ella por Kanda, resistió todo el tiempo que le fue posible pero el aliento de Kanda cerca de su cuello mientras lo lamía fue irresistible

\- Kanda... me... métemelo, por favor - dijo Allen susurrando

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo Kanda con una sonrisa - creo que no te he escuchado

\- ¡Que me la metas maldito bastardo! - Gritó al fin - ¡Fóllame de una puta vez!

Kanda rió, realmente disfrutaba cuando el amable y dulce Allen se salía de sus casillas y se volvía más grosero que el mismo. Lo de mejor de eso era que eso sólo ocurría debido a él.

\- Este es el verdadero Allen - dijo Kanda riendo - el mocoso agresivo y malhablado

Kanda cumplió sus deseos y comenzó a embestirlo sin contemplación.

:*

Finalmente tanto Allen como Kanda bajaron a tiempo para la cena de víspera de navidad, realmente la cafetería se veía muy distinta adornada con motivos navideños

\- Se ve muy bonita, Kanda - dijo Allen sonriendo

\- A mi me parece una ridiculez - respondió el japonés con un gesto de disgusto

\- ¡Allen! - gritó Lenalee que se encontraba adentro junto a Lavi. Kanda y Allen se acercaron a la chica mientras ella y Lavi también caminaban a su encuentro

\- Estaba preocupada Allen, sé cuanto te gustan estas cosas y hoy no te había visto para nada. Creí que ayudarías con los adornos

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento Lenalee... olvidé por completo lo de adornar la cafetería

\- No te preocupes, de todos modos termianamos a tiempo - dijo la chica sonriendo

\- ¡Están bajo muérdago! - gritó Lavi de pronto - ¡Allen y Lenalee deben besarse, están bajo muérdago! - dijo acercándose a Allen risueño - es la tradición

Allen se ruborizo mientras captaba la atención de quienes se encontraban

\- No es necesario Allen - dijo Lenalee que también estaba sonrojada

\- No me digas que vas a rechazar a nuestra linda Lenalee, Moyashi-chan - dijo Lavi mirándolo con falso enfado

\- No, yo no la rechazo, es sólo qué... probablemente ella no quiera - dijo buscando una escusa

\- No hay problema Allen... es sólo la tradición - dijo Lenalee avergonzada

\- Apresúrate antes de que llegue Komui - dijo Lavi - si te ve te mata

Todos miraban expectantes, Allen no sabía que decir para evitarlo, si al menos estuviera Komui sería la excusa perfecta, pero el hermano loco de Lenalee no se encontraba. No había otro remedio, sin atreverse a mirar a Kanda, Allen se acercó a su compañera china y le dio un suave beso en los labios, para su sorpresa la chica lo abrazo del cuello y profundizó el beso. Allen no podía decir que le había disgustado, al contrario, la chica besaba con mucha dulzura, sus labios eran suaves y su boca dulce y húmeda, fue una sensación placentera, pero muy distinta a la que le otorgaban los besos de Kanda, que conseguían excitarlo y encender su cuerpo rápida y arrebatadoramente.

\- ¡Pero qué beso! - Grito Lavi aplaudiendo y haciendo que Lenalee y Allen bajaran la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarse nuevamente

\- Me las pagarás, estúpido Moyashi - le susurró Kanda al oído para luego dirigirse a la mesa a sentarse junto a Tiedoll

Allen junto a Lavi y Lenalee fueron a sentarse junto a Krory y Miranda. Se pusieron a conversar alegres de la pequeña celebración que le darían a Allen después de la cena, pero el ánimo con el que hablaban, así como el de la mayoría de los buscadores, exorcistas y personal científico que se encontraban en la mesa, disminuyó drásticamente al ver entrar a Komui; venía acompañado de Lvellie.

La cafetería quedó en silencio, los más valientes miraban a Lvellie con enfado, otros simplemente agachaban la cabeza. Lvellie se sentó a la cabeza al lado de Komui y los generales. Fueron los últimos en presentarse así que Lvellie tomó su copa de vino y dijo

\- Estimados exorcistas y demás compañeros de la Orden Oscura, es un placer poder compartir con ustedes esta cena navideña. Una de las razones por las que me encuentro aquí es el informarles a todos que el exorcista Kanda Yu es, a partir de hoy, General de la Orden Oscura - miró a Kanda y continúo - felicitaciones General Kanda - bebió de su copa y preguntó - ¿Algo que decir a sus compañeros?

\- Nada - respondió Kanda

\- Muy bien - prosiguió Lvellie - entonces continuemos con esta cena, es víspera de una fecha muy importante para cada miembro de la Orden, el 25 de diciembre es el nacimiento de nuestro salvador...

\- Claro, es el cumpleaños del Moyashi con complejo de mártir - dijo Kanda queriendo molestar a Lvellie

\- Entonces lo felicito por su cumpleaños Allen Walker - dijo Lvellie con una sonrisa irónica - aproveche la vida que le queda, tal vez no pueda volver a cumplir años, ya que les recuerdo que la principal misión del General Kanda es eliminarlo en cuanto hayan indicios del despertar del decimocuarto - Lvellie rió triunfalmente

Kanda se golpeo mentalmente por la imprudencia que cometió, cómo demonios no pensó en que el malnacido de Lvellie podía salir con algo así. Mientras tanto, Allen se encontraba temblando, una mezcla de rabia, tristeza e impotencia lo hacía apretar la mandíbula y los puños, de pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¡Cómo odiaba eso! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan sensible? Se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a salir y encerrarse en su habitación, pero escuchó su voz, la voz de Kanda

\- ¡Moyashi! - gritó el japonés haciendo que Allen se detuviera - No permitas que las palabras de este bastardo arruinen tu cena

Lvellie se puso rojo al oír las palabras de Kanda, que se veía despreocupado e ignoraba su mirada.

\- Es cierto - dijo Lenalee temblando. Le tenía horror a ese hombre, pero Allen era su amigo más querido - nosotros te queremos Allen y te protegeremos - dijo levantando la vista para mirar al inspector

\- ¡Viva el Moyashi-chan! - Gritó Lavi poniéndose de pie sobre su silla

\- ¡Viva! - respondieron a coro los exorcistas, buscadores y científicos.

Miranda, Krory, Johnny y Toma comenzaron a cantar el cumpleaños feliz, los demás siguieron a coro. Allen derramó las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo en sus ojos, pero ahora se convirtieron en lágrimas de felicidad, Lavi se lanzó a él para abrazarlo y desordenarle el cabello, luego lo llevó de regreso a su puesto en la mesa. El amable Allen, o el mocoso grosero como lo veía Kanda, estaba emocionado. ¿Qué le importaba lo que dijera Lvellie?. Lo importante eran sus compañeros de la Orden, su familia, y ellos le querían.

Komui también sonreía, aunque por su posición no podía expresarlo abiertamente, detestaba al inspector Lvellie y a todos los que participaron en los terribles experimentos de los que también fue víctima su querida hermana. Así que no podía evitar ser parte de la alegría, sobre todo porque realmente apreciaba al joven albino, se puso de pie y dijo

\- Brindemos entonces por los dulces 16 de nuestro querido Allen Walker

Lvellie se quedó en silencio durante todo el resto de la cena, pero su enfado era visible, ya buscaría la manera de vengarse de esos malditos subordinados que no sabían ponerse en su lugar.

:*

Cuando la cena terminó y la mayoría de las personas ya se habían retirado, Allen se quedó con el grupo de sus más cercanos, Johnny, Miranda, Krory, Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda, que no se había levantado de su asiento y miraba con un poco de distancia. Jerry les llevó una bandeja llena de mitarashi dangos, el dulce favorito de Allen, mientras le entregaban sus regalos de cumpleaños.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un cumpleaños tan bonito - dijo volviendo a derramar un par de lágrimas

\- ¡Deja de ser tan llorón! dijo Kanda en tono enfadado

\- Si te molesto tanto para que te quedas, BaKanda - respondió Allen

\- En vez de pelear con el Moyashi-chan deberías darle un regalo - dijo Lavi

\- Ya se lo he dado - respondió Kanda sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿Y qué le has dado? - preguntó Lavi con curiosidad

\- Que el Moyashi les cuente - dijo Kanda poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar. Todos se quedaron viendo a Allen con curiosidad

\- ehm... bueno... esto...

Tartamudeaba sin poder decir ni una frase coherente maldito BaKanda, esta era su venganza, pensaba el inglés sin saber que decir para saciar la curiosidad de sus amigos.

**Gracias por leer! Especialmente a sushikokoro por su comentario, lo tendré en cuenta ;) **


	7. ¿Conoces a Neah Walker?

**D. Gray-man, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Esto es sólo para entretenerme un rato.**

**ACTO 7; ¿Conoces a Neah Walker?**

\- Usted no debería pasearse tan libremente, señor Walker

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No sabía que necesitaba una niñera incluso para ir al baño, señor Lvellie

\- Nunca se sabe cuando decidirás atacar la Orden, Noé

\- Eso nunca sucederá porque yo no soy un Noé, ¡Yo soy un exorcista!

\- Eso lo veremos

Allen miraba desafiante a Lvellie, mientras este último le respondía con una mirada llena de desdén, luego dibujo una media sonrisa y dejó a Allen temblando de la rabia. Se dirigió a los baños comunes y comenzó a mojar su rostro con agua fría, le venía bien para calmar su irritación. No obstante, al mirarse al espejo se sobresaltó, una figura se reflejaba junto a él, casi sobreponiéndose a su propia imagen. Retrocedió, lleno de horror, ¡No quería ver eso! ¿Acaso las palabras de Lvellie se volverían ciertas? ¿Acaso Allen Walker se perdería en aquella sombra que se apoderaba de su reflejo?

\- ¡No! - Gritó Allen desde el fondo de su alma - esto no puede estar sucediendo - dijo apoyándose contra la pared para luego deslizarse pesadamente hacia el suelo.

:

:*:*:*

:

\- Maldito Moyashi, ¿Dónde te metiste?

Decía Kanda para si mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Orden Oscura, llevaba bastante tiempo buscando a Allen y todavía no lograba dar con él. Pasó por afuera de los baños y decidió entrar a ver si lo encontraba ahí, efectivamente, se encontró con el Moyashi, pero en un estado que no esperaba.

Allen estaba temblando en el piso, apoyado contra la pared mientras susurraba algunas palabras que Kanda no alcanzaba a oír, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no contenían ningún tipo de emoción. Kanda se inclinó para acercarse a él, pero Allen no reaccionó a su presencia, el japonés puso sus manos en los hombros del albino y comenzó a llamarlo pero Allen no contestaba; intentó acariciando su rostro, besándolo, sacudiéndolo, insultándolo, pero nada... El alma de Allen parecía perdida dentro de su propio cuerpo.

:

:*:*:*

:

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Se repetía Allen mientras avanzaba por un espacio vacío y blanco, no había nada a su alrededor. La angustia se estaba apoderando de él mientras seguía avanzando sin saber hacia donde lo arrastraban sus pasos.

Una figura apareció frente a él, un hombre con una sonrisa sardónica, de cabello y ojos oscuros

\- ¿Me conoces? - preguntó aquel hombre

\- No, ¿Quién eres? - respondió Allen

\- Mi nombre es Neah

\- ¿Neah?

\- También me llaman el músico... o Decimociarto

Allen retrocedió

\- ¿Por qué tanto miedo, Allen Walker? ¿Acaso sabes algo de mí y mis intenciones?

\- Sólo sé que si te lo permito acabarás por consumirme

Neah extendió su sonrisa mientras lo miraba intensamente

\- Pronto me liberaré, Allen Walker

:

:*:*:*

:

Kanda cargaba a Allen, se dirigía a su habitación, por suerte ya era tarde y casi nadie andaba por los pasillos de la Orden así que no debía preocuparse por ser vistos. Más que el hecho de llevar al Moyashi en sus brazos, lo que le preocupaba era el estado en que se encontraba el inglés y los rumores que aquello podía generar. Allen seguía repitiendo palabras ininteligibles y sus hermosos ojos plateados se habían vuelto oscuros y vacíos.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación recostó a Allen sobre su cama, el albino tenía fiebre por lo que colocó paños húmedos sobre su frente y abdomen

\- Moyashi - decía Kanda mientras acariciaba su cabello - Allen, despierta - repetía sin saber bien que debía hacer

Kanda se acercó a Allen y lo besó con suavidad, los labios del Moyashi reaccionaron al contacto y Kanda se apresuró a mirarlo. Allen ahora lo miraba con la suavidad de sus ojos color plata, su mirada expresaba temor y confusión. Kanda acarició su rostro y le dijo

\- Al fin reaccionas Moyashi, me tenías preocupado

\- Kanda, tengo miedo

Dijo Allen aferrándose al cuello del japonés


	8. Signos de un despertar

**D. Gray-man, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Esto es sólo para entretenerme un rato.**

**Acto8: Signos de un despertar**

Allen temblaba en los brazos de Kanda, quien intentaba calmarlo

\- Dime que ha ocurrido, Allen

\- Neah, el decimocuarto, está despertando, lo vi en el espejo... su imagen se superponía a mi reflejo y luego lo vi, parecía un sueño, pero era real... me dijo que pronto se liberaría

Kanda lo abrazó con fuerza, sabía que las cosas se complicarían para ellos dos

\- No te perderé Moyashi - dijo de pronto - ni por Neah, ni por Lvellie, ni por nadie

Allen levantó la cabeza y miró los profundos y oscuros ojos negros de Kanda, su mirada lo calmaba, realmente estaba enamorado de ese idiota malhablado, que también podía mostrarse amable

\- Kanda, tengo miedo

\- Ya te he dicho que debes confiar en tu fuerza, ¿Acaso no recuperaste tu inocencia cuando Tyki Mikk casi te mata? ¿Acaso no superaste el límite crítico de sincronización cuando luchaste contra él en el arca? También podrás vencer a ese maldito Noé que quiere apoderarse de ti. Eres un exorcista poderoso Allen Walker, enfrentarás tu temor como siempre lo has hecho y lucharás

Allen sonrió ante las palabras de Kanda, era cierto, no podía olvidar quien era: un exorcista, y su deber era detener a cualquier Noe que intentará hacerles daño

\- Lucharé, Kanda. Soy un exorcista y lo demostraré. Gracias por estar conmigo

\- Moyashi idiota, ya te he dicho que no estás solo en esto

Allen pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanda y lo besó, se recostó sobre la cama y atrajo al japonés sobre él

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te folle, Moyashi?

\- Hazlo baKanda

Kanda sonrió y sin hacer esperar a su Moyashi comenzó con la tarea de poseerlo.

.

..

...

Kanda caminaba por un sitió oscuro, un lugar que no reconocía, de pronto un hombre se le acercó

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó el Japonés

\- Mi nombre es Neah, Neah Walker

Kanda puso su mano en la empuñadura de mugen, dispuesto a atacar al Noe, pero él se rió y dijo

\- No te preocupes, sólo he entrado en tus sueños

\- Será mejor que desaparezcas si no quieres que te corte con mugen

\- ¿Realmente podrás hacerlo?

\- ¿Dudas de mi fuerza?

\- No, pero debe ser difícil eliminar a la persona que amas - dijo Neah mientras se convertía en Allen - Kanda, ¿Me matarás? - decía mirándolo con sus suaves ojos color plata repletos de lágrimas

\- Moyashi - dijo Kanda soltando la empuñadura de mugen

\- No es fácil, ¿Verdad? - Dijo volviendo a retomar su forma original

\- Maldito Noé - dijo Kanda furioso

\- Yo también formo parte de tu adorable Moyashi, Kanda Yuu. Será mejor que te acostumbres a mí

Kanda despertó agitado, se encontraba sudando frió y aún se encontraba irritado por las palabras de Neah. Sintió a Allen moverse a su lado, seguramente le había despertado, Allen se sentó y miró a Kanda

\- Kanda, ya duérmete que me despiertas - dijo mirándolo somnoliento, no obstante, lo que Kanda vio en sus ojos lo perturbo... ya no eran color plata, habían adquirido un tono ámbar, el mismo que antes había visto en los ojos de Tyki Mikk, además, la piel de Allen ya no lucía delicadamente blanca como de costumbre, al igual que su cabello que parecía oscurecerse poco a poco

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó

\- No - mintió el japonés

\- Entonces abrázame - dijo volviendo a acomodarse en la cama. Kanda lo abrazó con fuerza y se durmió aspirando el dulce aroma de su pequeño brote de habas, el Moyashi que no quería perder.

.

..

...

En cuanto Kanda abrió los ojos se dedicó a inspeccionar a Allen, qué aún dormía, su piel era blanca y sus cabellos parecían copos de nieve, aliviado besó los labios del Moyashi, quien sonrió y abrió los ojos, su suave tono plateado había vuelto. Kanda se sintió más tranquilo al comprobar que los cambios no se habían mantenido, aunque sabía que las cosas iban a ponerse peor. No obstante, él había decidido confiar en la fuerza de su compañero, pese a todo sabía que Allen era tanto o más poderoso que él a la hora de usar su inocencia y sabía que esa inocencia podía ser la clave para controlar al Noé que lo habitaba.

**Capítulo cortito, pero ya se vienen nuevos acontecimientos :D **

**Agradezco a quienes leen y especialmente a quienes dejan sus comentarios. Las últimas en hacerlo son Dolly27 (Que escribe unos fics maravillosos) Noni y Constance Pedragón (lo vi recién XD) **


	9. Renacer

**D. Gray-man, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Esto es sólo para entretenerme un rato.**

**Acto 9: Renacer**

.

..

...

Allen y Kanda estaban exhaustos, habían sido enviados a recuperar una inocencia al sur de España, una misión que sonaba sencilla ya que los buscadores no habían notificado la presencia de akumas, no obstante, en cuanto pusieron un pie en el lugar fueron atacados por incontables akumas, la mayoría nivel 1 y algunos nivel 2. No era difícil para ellos deshacerse de akumas débiles como esos, sin embargo, la superioridad numérica los estaba cansando.

Cuando al fin lograron deshacerse de todos esos akumas, tomaron la inocencia para largarse del lugar, sin embargo, el ojo de Allen reaccionó

\- ¿Más akumas? - preguntó con fastidio Kanda

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin control por las mejillas de Allen

\- Es un sufrimiento muy profundo - respondió el albino - incluso más grande que el del nivel 4 que se presentó en la central. Lo que se acerca es terrible, Kanda

Kanda apretó los labios. Recordaba perfectamente esa batalla, él se encontraba sin su inocencia y no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a Allen que estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por ese akuma, hasta que Lenalee y luego Kross fueron en su ayuda

\- Entonces ahora si estamos en problemas - dijo Kanda - ese nivel 4 fue derrotado gracias a que Kross y Lenalee estaban contigo

\- Pero ahora estás tú, Kanda - respondió Allen - tenemos que liberar a esa pobre alma de este espantoso sufrimiento

\- Si no lo hacemos moriremos - respondió Kanda con una sonrisa de medio lado

En ese momento el akuma se presentó frente a ellos, tenía el aspecto de una mujer, sonriendo con frenesí. Los atacó inmediatamente; Allen y Kanda dieron un saltó para esquivar el ataque del akuma, quedaron separados. El akuma rápidamente redirigió su ataque contra Allen que fue alcanzado por un rayo de luz que explotó al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, fue lanzado por el aire algunos metros. Kanda atacó al akuma y logró alcanzarlo con mugen, no obstante, el daño recibido fue mínimo y el akuma rápidamente se puso al ataque; finalmente consiguió mandar a volar a Kanda quien quedó incrustado en la pared de unas montañas.

El akuma se acercó, quedando frente a él

\- Es tu fin, maldito exorcista - dijo frenéticamente el akuma. Iba por él, sin embargo una voz llegó hasta sus oídos antes de que ejecutara su ataque

\- Detente

El akuma obedeció y miró confuso para todos lados

\- ¿Noé? - preguntó - amo Noé ¿Dónde está?

\- Aquí

En ese momento Allen apareció entre el akuma y Kanda. Pero sus ojos ya no lucían ese suave tono gris; se habían vuelto de un amenazante dorado. Su cabello se tornaba oscuro y su piel perdía el delicado color blanco volviéndose oscura.

El akuma parecía confundido, pero estaba frente a un Noé y debía obedecer

\- ¿Que quiere que haga con el exorcista, amo Noé? - preguntó el akuma con voz femenina

Allen, mejor dicho; Neah, se acercó a Kanda que lo miraba conmocionado. Acarició el rostro del japonés y dijo

\- Este exorcista es mío, no permitiré que nadie lo mate. Mi orden para ti es que te autodestruyas

El akuma se sorprendió, pero estaba frente a un Noé, y debía obedecer

\- ¡Espera! - dijo Kanda - Allen nunca permitiría eso. Déjame matarlo con mi inocencia

\- ¿Preocupado por lo que ocurra con su alma, Kanda? Eso no es propio de ti - respondió con tono divertido Neah

\- Por Allen...

\- Está bien - Neah miró al akuma - este exorcista está preocupado por lo que pase con tu alma. Quiere salvarla con su inocencia así que dejarás que lo haga en lugar de autodestruirte

\- Como ordene, amo Noé

Kanda activo su mugen y esta vez asestó un golpe definitivo. El akuma desapareció y su alma fue salvada.

Ahora estaban solos. Kanda y Neah. Kanda activo su mugen y lo miró con fiereza

\- ¿Acaso piensas atacarme, Kanda? - preguntó sonriendo

\- Debo matarte - respondió Kanda

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo prometiste a esas horribles personas que están en la cima de la Orden Oscura?

\- Porque eres un maldito Noé

\- El maldito Noé que forma parte de tu adorado Moyashi. Estoy tan conectado con él que no soy capaz de matarte, Kanda. ¿Realmente tú eres capaz de matarnos?

Kanda desactivo y enfundó su katana

\- Ven conmigo, te prometo que podrás verlo de nuevo - dijo Neah extendiendo su mano a Kanda

\- Iré - respondió Kanda cruzandose de brazos

Neah abrió una de las puertas del arca

\- Ese tonto de Allen a permitido que jueguen con mi preciada arca. Pero ahora volverá a ser sólo mía... nuestra - se corrigió mirando a Kanda con una sonrisa sugerente

Kanda hizo un gesto de desagrado, Neah rió y lo invitó a entrar para después hacerlo también. La puerta se cerró.

Neah llevó a Kanda hasta el cuarto del piano. Una vez ahí le dijo

\- Hay algunos exorcistas adentro. Supongo que regresan o se dirigen al lugar de sus misiones. También esta ese científico de la sección oriental.

.

..

...

Las puertas del arca se cerraron. Las personas que estaban dentro, en distintos lugares del arca, sintieron que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía y cayeron. Cayeron hasta llegar, todos, a un amplio lugar color blanco. Se miraron y reconocieron

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? - Preguntó uno de los hombres mirando a sus compañeros

\- Tal vez ese niñato de Allen ya se cansó de fingir y nos ha tendido una trampa - dijo Chaoji

\- ¡Allen jamás nos lastimaría! - dijo en tono enfadado Lenalee, quien estaba junto a Lavi, juntos regresaban de una misión en Francia

\- Lenalee tiene razón - dijo Miranda, quien debía ir hacia Andorra

Varios de los que estaban ahí asintieron

.

..

...

\- ¡Las puertas del arca se han cerrado! - Alertó uno de los hombres a cargo del transporte de los exorcistas

\- ¿Cual había sido el último movimiento antes de que ocurriera esto? - Preguntó Lvellie

\- Se abrió la puerta en España, el lugar de la misión de Kanda y Allen Walker - respondió el hombre

\- Ya veo... tal vez Walker al fin está mostrando sus garras - dijo Lvellie

**HOLA A TODOS**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto. Pase por un periodo dificil, pero ya volví :)**


End file.
